<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>News article:  Secret ‘command center’ discovered in abandoned IRT station by Fringuello</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683804">News article:  Secret ‘command center’ discovered in abandoned IRT station</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringuello/pseuds/Fringuello'>Fringuello</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, News Media, Post-Season/Series 05 Finale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:28:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>603</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683804</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fringuello/pseuds/Fringuello</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As always, Maxine Angelis gets the story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>News article:  Secret ‘command center’ discovered in abandoned IRT station</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Secret ‘command center’ discovered in abandoned IRT station</b>
</p><p>Maxine Angelis, <i>The New York Journal</i> - December 1, 2015</p><p> </p><p>Metropolitan Transportation Authority officials, working with investigators from the New York Police Department, have located the remains of what appears to be a secret electronic command center and residence in a former Interborough Rapid Transit Company station in Chinatown.  </p><p>The discovery was announced in a joint report released by the offices of the MTA’s inspector general and the NYPD’s Deputy Commissioner of Public Information on Monday.</p><p>Investigators from the two agencies located the command center by back-tracking a long out-of-service subway car that unexpectedly appeared at the 86th Street Station on the Lexington line two weeks ago.  Authorities for the agencies noted that the search process was slowed by the need to focus attention on combating the consequences of the ICE-9 virus for their systems, as well as for public safety.</p><p>The Chinatown IRT station was a repair siding constructed in the 1930s near a City Hall station that was shuttered in the 1940s.  Access from the siding to the main subway line was closed off in the 1970s due to construction of portions of the city’s water system.  It appears that Semtex, a plastic explosive, was used to demolish the brick wall separating the abandoned station from the Lexington line.</p><p>The subway car housed approximately three hundred PlayStation game consoles, linked together in what NYPD cybercrime investigators believe to have been an extensive computer system, now non-operational.  There were also several lockers containing hand guns, high-powered rifles, and automatic weapons.</p><p>The subway car’s computer system, and also the entire command center, were powered by the subway’s third rail.  Authorities discovered a hand-built device that had been used to convert the power of the third rail from 625 volts of direct current to 110 volts of alternating current.</p><p>The station itself held a second computer system, run on 64 blade servers.  The system was operating when investigators arrived, but powered down and would not restart when they attempted to gain access.</p><p>It appears that the station also served as living quarters for at least one individual.  Investigators found a bedroom containing a collection of women’s clothing.  There was also a cot situated behind screens, and a large dog bed located next to the subway track.</p><p>NYPD investigators are working to determine the purpose of the command center and the organization behind it.  Paper records on several dozen individuals were contained in file cabinets in the subway car, and others were scattered on the floor of the station.  Authorities have not yet been able to establish any connection among the individuals identified in these records.</p><p>“Given the cache of weapons in the subway car, the explosives, and the secret nature of the command center, it seems probable that this was the work of a criminal organization,” NYPD Deputy Commissioner of Public Information Penny Thomason said in a statement.  “It will, of course, take much further investigation to determine the precise purpose that it served.”</p><p>However, an anonymous NYPD source has cast doubt on the alleged criminal nature of the command center’s activities.  The source pointed out that several of the individuals whose records were discovered were not only alive and well, but, when questioned, credited their survival to the assistance of one or more individuals who appeared at moment of crisis, then disappeared just as suddenly.</p><p>Neither the MTA nor the NYPD would comment on whether the command center might be connected to the “man in the suit,” a vigilante rumored to have saved numerous individuals in the city from dangerous situations over the past several years.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I recently ran across <a href="https://news.yahoo.com/grand-central-terminal-workers-had-232300096.html">this article</a>, which inspired me to think about what might have happened in the aftermath of "return 0."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>